Thoughts With Earl Grey
by Jade Star
Summary: A semi drabble as Percy endures another full moon while his wife undergoes her monthly werewolf transformation. Basic, simple fluff with a cute twist. Please review. *Complete*


_A/N: Just a little drabble I had to try to write out. Doesn't connect with Memories Are Made Of This, so it can be a standalone fic. I will also be updating 'Memories' soon. Please enjoy, and do leave a review._

_J. Star_

_~*~_

Percy sat outside the shed nursing a lukewarm cup of earl grey tea, listening to the ferocious growls and heavy breathing as his wife succumbed to her monthly bestial nature. His eyes red from crying, tear stains leaving thin trails down his cheeks. He brought the cup to his lips, and took a paltry sip. The air was muggy, the room uncomfortably hot. He pulled at the collar of his robe, removing the sweaty fabric form his skin, in a futile attempt to fan himself.

The wolf howled, throwing itself bodily against the door, rattling it on his hinges. It won't break. It had been reinforced twice with stability charms, and magical chains. An old deadbolt charmed withstand the brute force of a rampaging dragon (or so Hagrid had said) was safely placed over the door for those just in case measures.

_Oh Audrey… I'm sorry._

The wolf howled, slamming against the door a second time. Percy tapped the cup with his wand, casting a warming charm, and took another sip.

_Funny how a simple cup of tea can soothe the mind._

Earl grey tea had helped Percy through countless nerve racking situation. A strong cup the morning of his OWLs, and he'd practically lived on the stuff when it came time for NEWTs. Long hours and late nights in his cramped office at the Ministry. He'd be constantly sending his secretary to fetch him a cup as he burned the midnight oil (his father's favorite muggle phrase) slogging away through an unending wave of paperwork.

He had wanted to be with her this night. But his wife was determined he stay away. They had been little time to afford the costly wolfsbane, and no time to prepare it from scratch. He remembered her tear stained face, the smell of her honeysuckle perfume when she buried her face against his chest, nails digging into his shirt, as the first tremor of the change swept through her body.

"_Audrey, please let me stay with you! I can handle it!" He pried his wife's hands gently from him, and held them lovingly. Audrey smiled thinly, her eyes holding back an unfathomable pain. Her hand was soft, as she brushed a strand of hair from his cheek._

"_No, I haven't taken the potion and I wouldn't want you to see." Her face twisted, as she doubled over, clutching at her stomach. Percy took a step towards her, as she staggered away from him, deeper into her self made prison._

"_Go!" cerulean blue eyes melted into burning amber. He didn't move. A horrible cracking sound, and a few loose pops. Audrey screamed, biting through her lip._

"_Percy, please GO!"_

_He'd stumbled out of the fortified room, pulling the door shut hastily behind him. _

He kept his ear to the door, hearing his wife's screams as the cracking continued. He could smell the murkiness of her fur, hear the agitation of her cries. The panting of the beast, as it lay dazed, and the deathlike rattle of its first howl towards the moon it could not see in the locked room.

His fingers shook as he took another sip of tea. His friends had called him crazy. He knew they spoke in hushed whispers about him in the office.

_A pureblood marrying a werewolf! Really!_

_Well.. the Weasley's are a special bunch._

_A regular circus if you ask me. They already got a halfblood, veela whore, a muggleborn, so why not a dog to add to the lot?_

Percy rested his head against the wall, feeling the cool stone on his cheek. He'd wanted to hex those tossers into next week for insulting his wife and family.

_Don't let them get to you. They're dumber than mountain trolls. Wankers._

He rubbed his sleep crusted and bloodshot eyes. The faintest rays of morning dawn glanced over the treetops. The growling had ceased some time ago. Getting to his feet proved difficult, legs numb from sitting cross legged the entire night. He flicked his wand, banishing all the enchantments placed on the door, nearly ripping the locks off in frustration to get to his wife on the other side.

The door pushed open slowly, a slender, pale hand turning the knob.

"Audrey," his breath got caught in his throat, causing his adam's apple to bugle. He gingerly opened the door of the rest of the way, helping his wife over the thresehold. She was clad in only a thin dress robe, her hair sticking out every which way, her body covered in dirt, scratches, and bruises. He placed a kiss gently on her forehead.

"You…. Waited up all night for me? Your eyes… they're so red." Audrey murmured, deeply touched. Percy shrugged.

" I told you I'd wait this out with you, even if we weren't in the same room." He hugged her tenderly, fingers brushing through her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Percy." Audrey mumbled tiredly back, snuggling against his chest. His scent was strong, of ink, tea, and faint traces of aftershave. So remarkably, male. She breathed deeper, clinging to his scent. Percy scooped her up, carrying her into the house, and headed up the stairs.

"There's a hot bubble bath with our names on it." He said with an impish grin, a fire blazing in his eyes. Audrey rested against him.

"This early, Percy? and people think I'm the animal…."

"Maybe the full moon affected me too." Percy joked, kicking open the bathroom door with his foot. The aroma of jasmine scented bubble bath awaited them. He peeled off her robe, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders, before lowering her delicately into the warm bath. Audrey sank up to her neck in the hot water, one toe tapping the faucet. Percy shed his robe, pants, and slippers then climbed in behind her, shifting so her head was against his bare, wet chest. He reached over, taking a generous amount of shampoo, and began kneading it through her hair.

"Happy anniversary, Aud."

"Happy anniversary, Perce."

Audrey relaxed, loving the soft ministrations of his hands in her hair. Percy hummed, finishing his work, then applied glob of soap to a rag, and began washing her neck and back.

"Oh Perce… went to the Healer's the other day."

"And? I didn't know you were feeling sick…. Was it because of the full moon?"

"No, not exactly…."

"Then what?"

Audrey turned in the water, and stared at him for a moment before shifting sideways, cheek on his chest. One hand stroked his stomach, trailing circles on his naval. Percy whimpered lightly, shivering at her touch.

"Percy, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that all then? Wait………… WHAT??!"

_A/N: So I end on a slightly romantic note, with a twist, and all that. Another story for another fic, at another time. Please review my peeps!_


End file.
